


Spending Time at the Park

by Vitamince



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamince/pseuds/Vitamince
Summary: Various families of Cookies spend their day at the neighborhood park.
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Whipped Cream Cookie (Cookie Run), Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Spending Time at the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a parenthood AU, where a bunch of Cookies live in the same neighborhood as families.

It’s a pleasant day outside. The wind gently blows, the sun shines bright, and there’s no more than a few clouds in the sky. Due to such nice weather, it seems that a lot of families in the neighborhood got a similar idea of taking their children to the park today. The local park is nothing too special. It’s not too small, nor is it too big. It is home to plenty of activities for the kids to interact and have fun with when they’re not busy socializing with each other. And while some of the children are having fun frolicking with one another, it seems that one of the children is having fun in his own way. Causing chaos.

Devil is busy having his own brand of fun. Chasing children with his pitchfork, burning things, jumping out and scaring children. But luckily for everyone, he’s supervised. Unluckily for everyone, he’s being supervised by Fire Spirit. This fiery fellow is keeping an eye on Devil most of the time from afar. He truly does enjoy seeing Devil cause such pure chaos, it reminds him of himself when he’s younger. But Knight always says that he “must keep a closer eye on Devil” and “steer him out of trouble.” After remembering this sound advice, he decides to finally step in.

“Hey Devil!” He shouted from his bench of moderate distance away. “Don’t be too mean out there, okay?!” And that’s all he’s going to do. Surely that’ll make Devil stop this misbehavior. Of course, It absolutely does nothing. Oh well, he did all he could. He goes right back to just watching Devil wreak havoc and enjoying the show. Is it irresponsible? Yeah, definitely. Is it fun to watch? Yeah, definitely. Unfortunately for Fire Spirit, Knight’s finally returning to the bench to sit next to him. He doesn’t seem to have noticed Devil’s act in the park yet. He turns to Spirit, giving him a warm smile.

“How’s Devil been acting out there? He’s not torturing the other kids, right?” Questions like that are the only thing that can make Spirit’s hot soul run cold. He immediately makes eye contact with Knight, hoping that will keep his attention on himself and not the park.

“Oh, he’s playin’ with all the kids out there! He’s, uh, he’s really… making new friends!” Knight can’t help but notice the slightly odd tone of voice and the general tone of unease, but he doesn’t pay much mind to it.

“I’m happy to hear that. Devil really needs to make a friend or two.”

“Totally, yeah! Totally…” Spirit flashes Knight a quick grin, but it sure isn’t a real one. Knight can definitely tell. He’s acting so strange. Knight’s pretty sure he can pinpoint exactly why as well. He breaks his attention away from Fire Spirit and finally notices the absolute disorder in the park right now, with Devil seemingly the causer of all of this. Knight immediately looks back at Fire Spirit, giving him an icy glare.

“Spirit, I told you to keep a close eye on him!” FS sputters for a second before giving him the perfect answer.

“I was! I- I told him to stop!” Knight’s glare just intensifies.

“…Did you step in?” FS’s face contorts a little in response.

“N-noooo….?” Knight just gives a long sigh, looking back at the park.

“Spirit, you’ve gotta control Devil. I can’t always be the one keeping him from trying to poke people with his fork!”

“Fair enough, but look at how much fun he’s having!”

“Spirit.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Next time I’ll really keep a close eye on him.”

“You said that last time.”

“This time I really mean it though.”

Knight doesn’t respond to that yet. Instead, he makes his way towards the park to take the situation with Devil into his own hands, since Spirit doesn’t seem to want to. Spirit and Knight usually see eye-to-eye on various matters, but the way they handle Devil’s misbehavior is like day and night.

Elsewhere, there’s another duo sitting on a bench. A parent and their kid. Their daughter, to be exact. The kid doesn’t seem to be too interested in playing with the other kids right now. Rather, she seems more interested in being lost in thought. Roguefort’s reading the newspaper which was oh so graciously delivered by their other kid earlier today, reading over the article on “another jewel gone missing” with a slight smirk. Walnut, on the other hand, is just babbling and thinking about who that thief could be.

“I’m gonna catch that thief someday…” Roguefort looks away from the paper and at Walnut. That smirk instantly went away, having to play it perfectly cool now. Walnut’s completely unaware that the thief is not only sitting next to her, but is her parent. Roguefort’s certainly not going to help her discover that, though.

“What was that, dear?”

“That thief! The jewel thief! The one in your paper!” Roguefort gives a slight chuckle. She’s always thinking about that thief, but can never seem to put the two obvious clues together on who they really are. 

“I assume you want this paper to add to your mountain of evidence?” Walnut eagerly nods in response, and Roguefort willingly hands over the paper. There really is a pile of evidence at home. Walnut’s room is filled with papers, books, boards, anything to keep all of the evidence organized. She’s a super sleuth, and her parent knows that. It’s merely a matter of seeing if the super sleuth can crack this case that’s closer to home than she knows. 

On the playground, Roguefort can see Chestnut from a distance, talking once again to Pudding. The two always seem to be together when they’re at the park. While Walnut’s always been more focused on reading and researching than making new friends, Roguefort’s other kid seems to always be socializing. There’s quite the contrast between the two kids, but that doesn’t stop any of them from being close as a family.

As the day winds down, it seems another family is getting ready to leave the park for the day. Walking away from the park now and on their way back home is Whipped Cream and Dark Choco. Whipped Cream is holding Moon Rabbit’s hand as they walk, and Dark Choco currently has Pancake sitting on his shoulders. Pancake’s has his arms outstretched, pretending to fly as Dark Choco walks. It’s not too hard for him to imagine himself flying from up here, given how tall Choco is. Barely after walking at all, Rabbit pipes up and Whipped looks back down at her.

“I met lotsa new fwends today!” Whipped returns a soft smile in response.

“That’s lovely to hear, bun.” Choco, however, doesn’t say a word. All he does is give a little smile that only he can see. He’s not much of a talker, but he sure does feel things. In fact, the only people who have seen him smile are his family. They are complete experts at warming his usually cold heart. 

“Did you see Devil?! He’s so… so…” Pancake’s clearly having trouble putting whatever he’s thinking into words.

“Rambunctious?” It’s one of the few words Dark Choco’s said today in his typically booming voice.

“Cool!” Cool? Well, if he thinks complete chaos is cool, then… neither of his parents agree with that. They do take mental note of Pancake’s used adjective, but neither of them comment on it. As the family walks further down the sidewalk, the kids keep on talking about all the fun they’ve had and the parents keep answering with enthusiastic responses. 

“Can we pwease go back tomowwo?”

“If the weather allows it, of course.” Rabbit’s very clearly excited at the prospect of returning to the park once again tomorrow to meet some more friends or see some old ones. Pancake, on the other hand, is excited at watching Devil cause more havoc tomorrow. Both excited for the park, but for different reasons. 

These are just the simple joys for the kids. Going to the park, drawing pictures, watching TV. These two parents, on the other hand, share two greatest joys: seeing their kids happy, and being alongside each other. As such, every day is like a gift for all of them. And as the day is winding down, the gift of tomorrow awaits the four of them.


End file.
